


Dungeons and Vulcans

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Crying, Fluff, Lots of Crying, M/M, Teddy Bear Suffocation, Whipping, Yelling Vulcans, inlaws, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek has Kirk and Spock come back to Vulcan in order to watch over his house. Kirk and Spock shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dungeons and Vulcans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_poisons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/gifts).



> I randomly thought about Sarek having a sex dungeon and decided to write this. Enjoy.

“Captain, I'm getting a signal from Vulcan.” Uhura said over her shoulder.

“Put it on the speaker.”

The voice crackled over the retro futuristic radio “Captain Kirk, Spock needs to return to Vulcan at once.”

“Who is this? Why does my first officer have to go back to Vulcan on such short notice.”

“This is Sarek. We need Spock here ASAP.”

“Oooooooooh Saaaaarek! Well, we will be there momentarily. Kirk out.”

Kirk shook his head “Inlaws...”

He left the bridge and went to go give Spock the news. 

“Jim, it must be important if Sarek sent it so informally like that.”

“Alright, Spock. We will go just don't tell Bones.”

“Why not?”

“He will get after me about seeing his parents next, or whichever ones he has left. I always just block him out when he mentions them because he goes on and on and on.”

“Oh, Jim, don't be so rude.” Spock said with a slight lisp.

“What is up with your voice?”

“Nothing, captain, just trying something.”

“Whatever I'm going to my quarters to mentally prepare for this damn meeting.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Jim” Spock said starting to get a little aroused and not in the juicy way.

“Nothing, my big Vulcan man. I just want to get some reading in...or something.”

Kirk left and waited out the journey in his quarters.

When they reached Vulcan, only Kirk and Spock beamed down. They were right in front of Sarek's house. They went in side and took off their shoes.

Spock looked around “Father?”

“In the kitchen you idiot son of mine!”

Spock held back a tear and went with Kirk to the kitchen.

“Listen, son, I need you and your...'friend' to watch the house for me while your mother and I go away for some 'business'.”

“Why so secretive about the business Sarek?”

“NEVERMIND ABOUT THAT YOU STUPID HUMAN! GOD, SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT I FUCKING SEE IN THESE PIGS HOLY SHIT!” 

Sarek stormed out of the house and locked the door.

“I guess it was a poor time to decide not to bring the communicators, eh Spock?”

“Obviously, Jim.”

Kirk flipped him off and decided to go look around. Spock ran after him all awkward like.

“Jim! Let me show you around the place.”

“What more is there to see? All of the house is one room.”

“Except for one. My room.”

“Ah yes I would love to see where my cutie bear grew up.”

“Jim, I may be a cutie, but I am far from a bear.”

“Can't you taken a friggen compliment once in a while Spock?”

Spock stuck his tongue out at Kirk and headed towards his room. They went down a long hallway with the only door at the end. Then it was down a flight of stairs and to a huge, thick wooden door with a torch on either side. “S + A 5EVA” was scratched into the door. 

“This is it! My room for the beginning years of my life.”

“Kinda scary.”

“Rude, Jim.”

“What?”

Spock grabbed a key out of a hole in the floorboards and unlocked the door. They stepped inside the dimly lit room. The smell of rotten liquids and old lubrication oils filled Kirk's nose.

“God damn what is that stench?”

“Home.”

Kirk's eyes adjusted to the light and they widened at the sight of the room. It was a large sex dungeon. Spock was in the left hand corner of the room.

“Over here, Jim! My old bed is still here.”

Kirk made his way over to have a look. Spock was standing over a little blue racecar bed with teddy bears all over it. 

“Just the way I left it when I left for Starfleet.”

“Was this stuff always here, Spock?”

“Yes, Jim. All of it is just like I left it.”

“All of this extra stuff and everything?”

“Yes, they are instruments that my parents used for research. At least, that is what they told me. Sometimes they would say that they had very important research to conduct at random and they would throw me out. It was all top secret stuff. You know my father.”

“Spock, I hate to break it to you, but this isn't research equipment, it is sex equipment. This is a sex dungeon. YOUR parents made you sleep in a SEX DUNGEON.”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Impossible, Jim, my parents loved me. I know that yours were somewhat hard on you.”

“You take that back you half breed monster!”

Spock froze and then started crying at the top of his lungs.

“AAAUUUUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I-I-I Was just WAAAAAAAAAAH stating the-the-the Huuuuuuuuuuu Logical!”

“I'm sorry, Spock. I know this news is hard to take.”

“Its fine, Jim. I secretly wanna try this stuff out.”

“What would you wanna do?”

“Let's start simple and just try the whips.”

Spock picked up one of the whips and started spinning it around his head.

“Spock, sweety, be careful with that thing.”

“I know what I am doing, Jim. Please, get nude.”

Kirk got undressed and spread his ass.

“Whip it right on my hole, Spock.”

“With pleasure, Jim.”

Spock raised his arm and then launched the whip forward. The whip wrapped around Kirk's neck and locked into place. 

Spock panicked and pulled hard on the whip, snapping Kirk's neck. Spock freaked out at the sight of his lover dying and he jumped onto his racecar bed and surrounded himself with his teddy bears. He hugged them all so close to himself that he suffocated.


End file.
